


Of Course I Did

by themistrollsin



Series: 21 Days of Fic (April 2016) [21]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, But Jonathan Toews is, First Trip, M/M, Where Patrick Kane is not a hockey player
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-06-08 03:29:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6837370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themistrollsin/pseuds/themistrollsin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Patrick and Bailey watch the final game of the Stanley Cup before going onto the ice to celebrate with Jonathan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Course I Did

Patrick looks up to see how long is left in the game. He’s nervous for Jonathan. This was their first trip as a family and the Blackhawks are on the verge of winning the Stanley Cup. Bailey stands up when they see Jonathan get slammed into the boards. The whistle blows just as quickly, signaling a penalty. Patrick sits forward when Jonathan stays on the ice.

“He’s not getting up,” Bailey says.

Patrick chews on his bottom lip. “Come on, Johnny,” he mutters. “Get up.” He lets out a sigh of relief when he sees Jonathan climbing to his feet. “Thank God.”

Bailey moves between Patrick’s legs and leans back against him. “I hope he can finish.”

“Me too.” He kisses the side of her head. “But he’s up and moving. That’s the important thing.”

Patrick rises to his feet when there’s less than twenty seconds on the clock. He lifts Bailey up when she asks him to and they watch as the Blackhawks regain control of the puck. “Yes. Come on.” The horn sounds and they both start cheering. This is really happening. 

Jonathan looks around as he tries to find Patrick and Bailey. He wants to celebrate the win with his family. The moment he spots them, his smile widens, and he skates over to where they are. He wraps his arms around his husband and their daughter, smiling down at them.

“Are you okay?” Patrick asks.

Jonathan nods. “Just got rattled,” he answers.

“If I find out you’re lying to me…”

“I’m not lying to you.” He grins. “Can I kiss you now?”

“Yes.”

Jonathan leans down and kisses Patrick softly. “I’m so glad you two could be here for this.”

“I’m glad we could be too.”

“Jonathan,” they hear as Jeremy Roenick approaches.

Patrick steps to the side slightly to let Jonathan get interviewed. He smiles as he watches his husband. This is absolutely perfect. He sucks in a deep breath when he hears what Jeremy says next.

“People were wondering if you would bring your family out here if you won. What do you have to say to that?”

Jonathan smirks. “Of course I did.”

**Author's Note:**

> So it took longer than it should have, but I finally finished!


End file.
